crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Helena Rosenthal
Helena Rosenthal is a character in Crysis and the Crysis comics. She is a scientist and the daughter of David Rosenthal. Background Helena Rosenthal is part of a research team that is excavating on the Lingshan Islands. It is mentioned that previously they were in Afghanistan, Baghdad and Siberia. She originally studied Physics in college, but switched to Archaeology for her post-graduate studies because she "couldn't hack the quantum math". ''Crysis In the opening cinematic of "Contact", Helena makes a distress call informing of the KPA occupation of the Lingshan Islands. She mentions that the research team has found something that cannot fall into the hands of the KPA before she is cut off. Later, in "Relic" she is seen talking with her father via telecom. At this point, she is in the mine with General Kyong. Her father tries to warn her that the "fossils" are still alive, but electrical interference prevents her from understanding. Near the end of "Awakening", Nomad hears her argue with Kyong about the alien structure. She tells him that the mountain is acting as a power sink and is draining power from their generators, though General Kyong ignores her. Once Nomad is captured, Kyong kills the other scientist and forces Helena to continue to open the structure. After the explosive charges are detonated, she runs to the mine elevator while Nomad kills Kyong. As Nomad and Helena attempt to escape from the collapsing mine, the elevator becomes stuck and Helena is forced to jump to a marine grappling from a VTOL. Helena escapes but Nomad is trapped. As Nomad and Prophet head to the evac point in "Exodus", the VTOL Helena is traveling crashes and Nomad and Prophet rescue her. A second VTOL lands, taking her and Prophet back to the USS Constitution. At the ''Constitution, Helena tries to decipher the electronic signals the Ceph send each other. Once Nomad arrives, she tries to persuade Admiral Morrison from using nuclear force against the Ice Sphere, but to no avail. Joseph Gillespie shows her how to send an electronic signal through Nomad's Nanosuit. After the carrier comes under attack from the Ceph, she finishes deciphering the signal the Ceph send and is able to send it through Nomad's Nanosuit to overload several Ceph Troopers. At some point, she joins Psycho in a VTOL. When Nomad battles the Ceph Hunter, she manages to send a signal that deactivates its shields, allowing Nomad to destroy it. During the final battle with the Ceph Warrior, she deactivates its shields and instructs Nomad on how to destroy it. After the Warrior and the carrier are destroyed, she, Psycho and Nomad are turning back, heading towards the Ice Sphere to find Prophet. ''Crysis (comics) The VTOL was shot down by the Ceph before they can get to Prophet. As the survivors were exiting, the VTOL was blown up by a giant bipedal Ceph. Though Helena was thrown to the ground, she was not injured. Prophet soon came to their rescue, defeating the attacking Ceph while she and Psycho helped the injured Nomad to his feet. Once they got to safety, Prophet told them about his past and what this mission's true purpose was. Helena then takes a shortcut through the alien ship with the rest of the survivors in order to reach Jacob Hargreave's private vessel for extraction. Unfortunately they are discovered by the Ceph inside and forced to step through a portal, where they are transported to one of Jupiter's moons. Helena speculates that the portal wasn't even built by the Ceph, which is why they didn't follow them through it. While she wanted to examine the alien corpse they found, Prophet insists they go back through the portal. While they realize that they've traveled 18 hours back in time, Helena explains that it's not surprising, given that the portal transported them instantaneously. They then proceed to the rendezvous point with the boat, where they are shot down by the crew - who are revealed to be CIA operatives. As Helena doesn't have a Nanosuit, she is killed instantly. Personality and traits Helena Rosenthal was well-educated and rational. Like many other civilians, she preferred to solve problems peacefully, however this was not always possible. During her mission to rescue Prophet, she seemed to have gotten closer to Nomad than anyone else, likely because Nomad saved her from the KPA and chose to go through the alien ship in order for her to escape quickly. Towards the end of their journey, however, she has gotten fed up with Nomad's resentment of Prophet. Quotes Trivia *Helena Rosenthal is voiced by Claudia Black. Gallery Crysis4564.jpg|Helena greets Nomad upon his arrival to the USS Constitution Helena Dies.jpg|Helena's death as portrayed in ''Crysis comics series de:Helena Rosenthal Category:Crysis Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased